


A moment on the roof

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little add on to the scene in 5x23, after Regina 'kills' the Evil Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment on the roof

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a bit of a wasted opportunity for swan queen. I hope you like it!

The remains of the evil queen scattered across New York like she was nothing more than a distant memory. And perhaps she was. In a way. But Emma couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. A gut instinct after she’d known Regina for years.

She took two tentative steps forwards, her arms bent out in front like she was approaching something she would rather avoid. She stopped after Regina looked up to meet her eyes. Emma tipped her head then swallowed hard.

Regina stood trembling, almost as if she was falling apart at the seams. Her arms were bent into her chest and Emma couldn’t think of a single thing she could do to make this right.

She was shattering.

The Dark one’s magic felt like a barrier not so long ago. And even though Emma was anything but, she felt safe inside of its walls. She took a deep breath. Regina was right; she had only experienced a spot of darkness. She couldn’t imagine the false sense of security and the walls crumbling around Regina right now.

“Regina,” she sighed. She questioned. Because what should she say?

Her mother was still standing behind her, watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes. But she wasn’t doing anything either, so Emma forced her limbs to move until she stood in front of Regina. She lifted her arms to the side. “Do you,” but before she could utter her question, Regina leant into Emma’s chest, hands still tucked beneath her, then stood quivering in arms that had circled around her body.

Emma blinked rapidly due to the feeling of Regina’s shaking body against her own. She squeezed her arms then titled her head so her cheek rested on top of where Regina’s lay on her shoulder. “It’s okay Regina. It’s going to be okay.”

This did nothing.

She kicked herself for the cliché. Words uttered that held no meaning. Her eyes closed so for a moment she could be the person Regina needed, a person brave enough to push past her own fears.

After taking one long breath, she let the words she wanted to say escape her lips in a whisper, “I’m so proud of you.”

Regina let out a small whimper but didn’t attempt to move. Emma wasn’t about to let go either. So they continued to embrace – _finally_ , remaining in each other’s arms, because in that moment, it was the only place that mattered.


End file.
